


Congrats

by NewsAndTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsAndTrash/pseuds/NewsAndTrash
Summary: Burr lost the election, what better way to deal with it then congradulating the very person he lost too?Though this wasn't exacally what he had in mind when entering the office.





	Congrats

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal trash in every sense. I'm stiiillll posting it.

Something felt off, the moment Aaron Burr entered the room, he could sense it. Maybe it was the aftermath of the election, of which the vice president was still attempting to recover from. He could feel the anger boiling under his skin, ready to lash out the second anything else happened, so maybe it wasn’t a wise decision to walk into Thomas Jefferson’s office.

It didn’t help that James Madison also happened to be there. Their heads snapped at the sound of Burr’s entrance, as if they didn’t expect anyone to come in, yet the door was wide open. And the second Burr walked through, he regretted it. What a stupid choice.

“Aaron Burr.” The newly elected President stated as Madison took a step to the side, placing some distance between him and Jefferson.

“Speak of the devil, and he comes.” Madison added.

Burr hesitated for a second, before decidedly ignoring the comment and placing a smile on his face, “congrats on a race well-run. I did give you a fight.”

“Uh huh?” He rose a eyebrow, looking to Madison, who sighed.

Burr stood his ground looking forward as Madison disappeared behind him, “I look forward to our partnership.”

“Our partnership?” Jefferson looked bored.

“As your Vice President.” There was a click of the door shutting behind Burr.

“Yeah, right.” The brunet chuckled, eyes returning their attention to the uninvited guest.

Burr leaned his weight from one side to the other, a nervous feeling filling his gut.

“You hear this guy? Openly campaigns against me.”

Madison returned to his spot beside Jefferson, noticeably closer.

“It is crazy that the guy who comes in second gets to be Vice-President.” He ponders.

“I should leave-” Aaron was interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

“Burr.” It sound like a command, “why don’t you stay?”

“Thomas,” Madison warned, “it’s not gonna-”

“Shh.” The Virginian held up a hand to quiet him.

“What?” Burr couldn’t help but ask, he didn’t like secrets, especially when it concerned him.

Still, the vice president couldn’t help but feel as if he were intruding on something, yet they expected him to stay, the door was shut. It seemed, whether he wanted it or not, Aaron’s choice was made for him.

“Thomas-” Yet again Madison was interrupted, though this time it wasn’t through words.

Aaron let out a shocked noise as Jefferson grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling Madison forward into a sloppy kiss. It lasted no more than a few seconds and had Madison stumbling back, attempting to gather himself back together, wide-eyed. It seemed nether Aaron or the shorter Virginian were expecting that. Jefferson looked pleased with himself, a smirk on his lips as he watched for Burr’s reaction, who’s brain seemed to have short-circuited. They were on that side of the desk, he was on this side. Aaron could run, make it out the door before they knew he was even gone, not a trace of him being there to begin with. That is, unless they locked the door from the inside, could they do that?

“We’d love it if you stayed Burr,” the brunet’s eyes never left him, “celebrate with us. I have wine.”

“I can’t believe you.” Madison was shaking his head.

“I really should go,” Burr’s voice held no strength, an empty statement.

“Door’s right there.” Thomas waved his land, Aaron didn’t move.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually interested.” James piped up, sending a curious glance his way.

“No.” The response was automatic, short, yet Burr kept his stance.

“You sure about that?” Thomas questioned as Madison made his way back around the desk.

Aaron’s eyes darted over to the brunet who neared him. His words caught in his throat as James raised a hand, resting it on his cheek. A quiet whimper was all that escaped from his mouth. Madison’s hand cradled his jawline, thumb grazing over his parted lips. Aaron could hear Thomas’ obnoxious footsteps as he started walking towards them. He remained motionless as the newly appointed President neared, as Madison drew closer, breath on his lips, body hovering against Burr’s.

His chaotic heartbeat in his ears as James’ soft lips were pressed to his own. His eyes widen, his body jolting back into another, Jefferson. The President’s hands caught Burr at the waist, holding him still. James’ hand remained on his cheek, thumb rubbing circles into his skin. Aaron was left speechless, sandwiched between the two politicians. His hands remained helplessly at his side. Madison’s eyes roamed him, Jefferson’s hair tickled the nap of his neck. Burr let out a shaky breath. A yelp escaped from his lips as Thomas’ shuffled forward, Aaron’s back pressing into his body.

“You know,” The Virginians voice whispered in his ear, “you were interrupting something when you walked in. I wouldn’t mind getting back to it.”

Aaron’s breath hitched as Thomas’ teeth nipped at his ear.

“I don’t know, he doesn’t seem interested.” Madison pondered, a glint in his eyes.

“W-what are you proposing?” Aaron stuttered, clearing his throat and attempting to re establish some sort of control over himself.

Thomas chucked, breath against his ear, the sound sending a shiver down Aaron’s spine.

“Isn’t it obvious?” James spoke.

“I thought you were supposed to be smart, don’t disappoint me Burr.” Jefferson mocked.

Aaron was tempted to lean back into the body. To melt into the palm of James’ hand. His body fought between the two choices, his mind fought to keep his body from acting on said activities. It would be so easy, to give into the temptation, the sin, the lust that oozed off the two Virginians.

“Look at me Aaron.” That was his first name, Madison called him by his first name.

They went to college together, and sure, Aaron would have considered him a friend then, but that was a long time ago. They’ve grown apart, not that Madison had taken a habit to calling him by his first name to begin with.

Burr hadn't noticed he closed his eyes until they fluttered open, unconsciously obeying the brunets words. He didn’t dare speak as their eyes met, the pad of James’ thumb drawing lines into Aaron’s bottom lip. Thomas’ arms were wrapped around his stomach, leisurely fiddling with the buttons of his top, popping the bottom one open. Madison’s thumb pressed at his lips, Aaron mindlessly allowed his jaw to slack.

“Good boy.” The Virginian in front of him praised, his voice a low rumble.

Burr found himself basking in it, heart fluttering in his chest, his own desire muddling his thoughts. Madison’s thumb dipped into his mouth, running along the bottom row of his front teeth before advancing deeper, pressing down on his tongue. Another noise escaped from Burr’s mouth, he couldn’t help it. Not when they were this close, when Jefferson had his hand planted on his bare stomach, with Madison’s finger in his mouth. It felt so, dirty. Aaron’s legs shook, he could feel himself slumping against Thomas, strangely comforted in the embrace, addicted to the way James observed him.

A shiver ran down his spine as hands ran along his shoulders and arms, willing the coat and unbutton shirt to fall from his body, the cool air of the room hitting his heated skin. He didn’t know where the articles of clothing had gone, nor did he care. Jefferson’s hands were back on his body, grasping at his sides, wrapping around his middle. Madison’s hands were on his chest, one hand resting on his pec, the other massaging a nipple between his index finger and thumb, the same thumb that was in his mouth, not even a minute ago. Burr shuddered, head dropping back against Jefferson’s chest, mouth falling open in silent bliss.

“He’s sensitive.” James commented.

“I can tell.” Thomas’ dull nails wracked up and down his sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Aaron squirmed between the two, painfully aware of their touches, of how much tighter his pants seemed to have gotten.

“Oh,” he wasn’t the only one by the feel of it, the bulge pressing into the small of his back.

It was only then that he took notice of the rise and fall of Thomas’ chest, the blown pupils of Madison’s eyes.

“James, why don’t you-”

“I know.” He spoke, causing Thomas to pout at the interruption.

Aaron’s confusion didn’t last for long, for James’ mouth replaced his hand, licking a wet stripe along his pec, taking the nipple between his teeth, sucking on it. Burr hissed at the new sensation.

“Like that don’t ya?” Thomas whispered in his ear, “he’s skilled with his mouth.”

On one hand, Burr didn’t want to know how the Virginian knew that. On the other, his body shivered with anticipation, or maybe it was the sinful talent Madison had with his tongue. His hand played with Aaron’s other nipple, no, Jefferson’s hand had wrapped itself around Burr’s shoulder, it was Jefferson’s hand this time. Jefferson’s slow paced hand and Madison’s attentive mouth, it was almost too much.

Key word, almost. Now, too much, was when both participants removed themselves from Aaron’s body, at freakishly, the same time, as if they planned it. Aaron could of sobbed at the loss of attention, leaving his hardened nipples tingling, craving touch. Though, he couldn’t keep himself from letting the whimper escape when the both Virginians took a step back from his body.

“Don’t worry Darlin’, we’ll take care of you.” Thomas purred, “why don’t we get these off?”

His hand brushed up against his back, smoothing down the swell of Aaron’s ass, fingers splaying out against his pants, thumb looped under the waistband, lightly pulling at it, contemplating. What was he waiting for? Aaron certainly had no complaints to the idea, though any regular person would. Let them call him amoral, after all, it seems he’s far from the only one.

“Aaron?” Madison stared at him expectantly, so they were waiting for his consent.

Giving him another chance to opt out. To hell with it, he wasn’t about to leave now. If he burns, so be it.

“Yeah,” Aaron swallowed, “I believe that to be a reasonable idea.”

As soon as the words were spoke, Thomas was pulling down his pants, and seconds later, lifting Aaron onto desk as if he were nothing, the pair working to remove his shoes, along with the rest of his clothing. When finished the two Virginians stood back, observing him. Aaron felt exposed, sitting on the desk, the only naked man in the room, cock hard against his stomach, both of them taking their time to look him over. It added fuel to his arousal, being looked at like that, with hungry eyes. Jefferson’s was the first to met Aaron’s eyes, lips drawing into signature smirk, but his stare held an almost dangerous glint, sending chills down his spine, Aaron’s dick twitching in response

He leaned back, palms planted down on the table, spreading his legs. So maybe he liked the attention, liked how their eyes skimmed over his body like an art exhibition, following the movement. It was new, exciting, the kind that left him wanting more.

“Shit.” He didn’t know which one mutter the word, assumingly Jefferson, who turned to James to speak.

“The oil’s still in the bottom drawer.” Their stances were broken, Madison circling the desk to retrieve said item, Thomas taking a step closer to Burr.

“Haven’t done this before, have you Aaron?” He spoke lowly, hand settling on his knee.

Burr wet his lip, he wanted to reply, but honestly, he didn’t exactly know what this was. Sex? He’s had sex before, of course. Just not with two guys.

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel good.” James appeared beside him, a glass bottle in hand, “you want to?”

Thomas grinned, “by all means, he’s yours too.”

Aaron should of been offended by the statement, would've been if he hadn't been so turned on by it, being theirs to use. The cork of the bottle was popped open, Thomas moving aside for Madison to replace him. Aaron recognized the liquid that spilled out, coating James’ fingers, to be oil, but why- oh.

“A bit slow.” Thomas teased, commenting on his, undoubtedly, reddening face, “lean back some more.”

Thomas’ hand landed on his shoulder, guiding him to lay across the desk, situating him so that most of his ass hung off the end of the table. One of his legs was placed over James’ shoulder.

They planned to have sex with him, and Aaron just realized how, James’ said it’d feel good. They’ve done it before. The idea alone, it was so damn scandalizing, and Aaron loved it, or at least his body did. Especially when placed a cool finger to his entrance, circling the sensitive area, slowly pushing past the rim. Aaron hissed at the new sensation, muscles instinctively tightening against the intrusion. Thomas’ hand ran along his body, massaging his shoulders, urging him to relax.

Aaron hadn't noticed when, but Thomas must of moved behind the desk, looming over to look down at Aaron.

“Relax Aaron.” Burr had no complaints with Jefferson using his first name, it sounded like heaven falling from him lips, his rough voice going straight to his dick.

Aaron squirmed under Thomas’ gaze, Madison’s finger massaging his walls, pushing further in. A hand wrapped itself around Aaron’s cock. Jefferson’s hand, judging from the angle, fingers splayed out across the bottom side of his member, thumb flicking across the tip, smearing a good amount of pre-cum along the rest of the head.

Burr let out a gasp, eyes falling shut, allowing himself to give into the fleet of sensations. He shivered as more oil was poured on his opening. A second finger pushed at his opening, the pressure building within Aaron as it joined the first one deep into his body. James’ worked in and out of him, spreading the pair of fingers to stretch against his walls.Thomas’ own hand steadily jerked him off, at a painfully slow pace. His thumb constantly swiping at his tip, slathering the pre-cum down his shaft. Madison curled his fingering upwards and-

“Oh god.” Aaron choked out, back arching of the table at the sudden flare of intense pleasure that consumed his body.

Thomas chuckled, Madison humming as he applied pressure to the spot. Aaron’s squeezed his eyes shut, mouth falling open in a sob, toes curling. He lifted a hand, hoping to hold on to something, anything to keep him grounded. His arm was caught by Thomas’ free hand, grasping Aaron’s wrist, preventing him from further movement. He half expected Jefferson to pin his arm back down to the table. Instead, said brunette placed a light kiss to his palm, opening his mouth for his teeth to scrape his skin, along the curves of his fingers.

Burr found himself having difficulties concentrating on then small movements. His attention taken by the unforgiving sensations from James’ fingers. That mixed with the movement of Thomas’ hand against his erection, the careful kisses along his skin, it was almost too much. Just a bit more, a bit longer, and he’d be sent over the edge. He was chasing the release, reduced to a sobbing mess. A third finger was added to the pair, the burn of it’s entrance fueling Burr’s pleasure.

“Come for us Aaron.” James’ instructed, fingers curling in against that spot.

“Come on, Darlin’.” Thomas added, giving his a light squeeze.

That was it, his orgasm coming on full force, vision spotting around the corner. His muscles tensing up, freezing. He was cumming, thrusting up into Thomas’ hand, ass clenching on James’ fingers. The sticky, white substance landing along his stomach.  
He slumped down on the desk, inhaling large gulps of air in attempt to calm his racing heart. Hus body felt like nothing, he wasn’t too confident on his ability to move at the moment.

“Don’t think we’re done with you Aaron.” Thomas’ voice came through.

Though tired, the words sparked an interest, sending a tingle down his spine.

“Thomas, leave the poor man alone, he looks half dead.” James spoke up, “we can con-”

“I’ll continue.” Aaron interrupted, much to the Virginians surprise.

Aaron sat up, elbows. planted on the desk to keep him from falling back. James’ had an eyebrow raised,his eyes cast behind Aaron. A silent conversation with Jefferson. Aaron waited, biting his lip. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to continue whatever this was. No, it

definitely wasn’t, but what’s one more bad decision? The night had been quite satisfying, so what’s the harm?

“Are you sure?” James’ simply asked.

It sounded like a challenge. Burr nodded. He was too stubborn to turn it down.

“Then let’s go.” You could hear the grin on Thomas’ lips.


End file.
